Altera
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Altera is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 290 days old with citizens primarily of Thai ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Altera work diligently to produce Wheat and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Altera has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Altera allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Altera believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Altera will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens,and they have alot of GOLD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Altera History Beginnings In the beginning the people that were to be Altera began the first settlement that would be its Capital, the city of Atlantis, a city built in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean as free as the waves. So Much Good Equals So Much Bad The people of Altera were prospering for an entire week with nations filling all the trade ports of Altera who were interested in the Aluminium and Wheat that the nation has. But this progress was about to change. Siege of Atlantis Early into the morning of the new week and the passing of the first week, a rouge alliance member attacked Altera and the nation fell into Anarchy that ravaged the Capital. The people could not retaliate because of its small infrastructure and inferior technology. The people of Altera were losing hope. TAGA On the 3rd day a message of hope reached the leader of Altera, a message of joining an alliance called TAGA who were trying to deal with this rouge alliance. New Beginnings With Altera disabled order was finally restored and a new future dawned. Altera was welcomed into TAGA with open arms and many aid packages that filled the aid ports as the alliance that attacked was ZI. MAG A Few weeks into TAGA, TAGA and ONOS merged to create a new alliance called MAG to try and become the powerhouse of maroon but communications about the merge were not happening with key members of the TAGA alliance. All that Altera could see was watch as the alliance was destroying itself from within. Splits With MAG out off control the alliance splits with MAG becoming USN and MDC, The people of Altera was quite puzzled at the time of the merge, demerge then split that happened when the nation only joined a few weeks earlier. A New Hope The people of Altera looked back on TAGA to hope that it could be restored but it failed. The people of Altera wanting a place to settle and with the firm establishment of USN a Neutral alliance settled with the USN side because of its ideals and leadership. The First Maroon War Alteras position in the Maroon War was the same as USN neutral but watched as some left the alliance to join in the war. Bump in the Road When USN was accused of spying Altera feared a war with MDC. But there seemed no evidence to prove that the USN was spying so Altera was ready to help defend USN if it came under attack but before tensions reached critical there was no evidence to prove USN spying. The Second Great War The Second Great War brought the first largest war Altera had ever seen but with the USN declaration of neutrality the people was happy and Altera relaxes as the world continued its war. Peaceful Nothing much happened after The Second Great War but small rouge attacks on the USN as a whole and aid chains that Altera helped send to those fighting in these small wars. The Third Great War The Third Great War is currently the largest and most intensive war Altera has ever witnessed with the USN thinking if we should all enter, Altera was not ready or certain on the outcome of the answer so leader Yorae ordered the largest military build up in Altera history and was the first time Altera developed Aircraft. The USN decided that once you leave neutrality to fight no one will look on you as a neutral alliance anymore so Altera decided to keep its military but decommission the excessive Cruise Missiles that were stockpiled in case of any attacks on USN. USN-MDC PIAT The people of Altera were finally happy that both sides that were once TAGA are friends again and that we share a friendship with our brothers in MDC. Guard With USN acceptance with the Tri-Color Federation into Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense the people of Altera are finally beginning to feel welcomed in the world that is bob. USN Nazis Invasion During the month of may a group of Nazis from stormfront was planing to coup the USN alliance by abusing the very democratic system and take power and bring their own people in and remove those that don't follow. Altera declared its first offensive war but at moral cost for both the nation and the alliance. Leaving USN With the untrusted idea of the USN and being infiltrated in the future the FYN was form a alliance based on the same ideas as TAGA once was but with a charter hopefully the mistakes of old won't effect the future of Altera.